A Muggle's Tale
by Melinda K Legerski
Summary: AU in which Voldemort was defeated at Harry lived out a normal magical life until Snape discovered a muggle author by the name of J.K. Rowling.


DISCLAIMER

I do not own any characters, locations, etc.

I haven't written any more to this but if you'd like me to put up more chapters let me know. :)

* * *

As the class milled in, Professor Snape silently watched, as per usual, but today's Potions class was going to be very different from normal.

It had been 15 years since Voldemort was finally killed. The Order of the Phoenix rallied against the Dark Lord after a planned tip off of the Potter family's location from none other than Peter Pettigrew. Voldemort fell right into the Order's trap where Pettigrew and his friends, the Mauraders, had finally ended the war.

Lilly and James Potter led the dismantling of the Deatheater's organization and their son, Harry, never knew the pain that had ensued prior. He had a very normal childhood, for a child with magical abilities, that is. As he entered Hogwarts he befriended a food-loving redhead named Ron Weasley and a bushy-haired bookworm named Hermione Granger. They were inseparable and as they got older they were usually causing trouble all over the school grounds.

The Wizarding World put blood purity away and had started to embrace muggle ways by the time the kids had started classes but one family wasn't letting go of their purity pride. "The Malfoys are a bull-headed bunch." James would always say. The Malfoy boy, Draco, had attempted a friendship with Harry their first year but when he was met with negativity for using profanity against Hermione because she was muggleborn, he labeled Harry as his "mortal enemy", if young boys have such things. That only concreted the trio's friendship for years to come.

Harry was liked by most others, including staff. All except Professor Snape. Harry didn't understand why but the professor seemed to have hatred towards him. Whenever he mentioned this to his parents his mom always silently shook her head, seeming to be embarrassed leaving his father to explain. "Don't worry about it, son." He would laugh.

As the three sat down Professor Snape briskly opened a book he had been clutching. Clearing his throat he looked directly at Harry and began to read.

"Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense."

As the professor drawled on Harry began to daze off. It was his 5th year and the O.W.L.s were coming up soon. Hermione was studying day and night. She was surely going to get a great score. At least 5 Outstandings and the remaining Exeeds Expectations, she was the brightest witch of her time after all. Ron had been stress eating for weeks. Harry didn't think he had studied in the least bit.

"Hermione!" Ron whispered.

"No, Ronald, I will not give you my study sheets." She replied, agitated.

So that's how he planned to pass. Harry decided to buy her something nice from Hogsmead in hopes that she would at least allow him a peek at her sheets.

"Is there something that you'd like to add," Snape paused for a moment, "Mr. _Weasley_?" He continued, his voice filled with contempt. Ron looked up sharply turning a brighter shade than his hair. "N-no, sir." He stammered. Harry could hear Hermione stifling giggles and couldn't help but smile a little at Ron's expense.

As the professor started reading again Harry noticed some students were sliding glances his way. Being the Potters' son he was used to it. He started thinking again, planning his afternoon since it was sunny and fairly warm for being December. He hadn't seen Hagrid for a few days and he heard that Buckbeak had learned a new trick. Hagrid was always trying to teach him like a dog. Harry smiled again. His parents had sent him to Diagon Alley with Hagrid his first year due to their busy schedules at the Ministry. He visited there often with his parents growing up so it wasn't a big deal and he made his first friend in the oversized animal lover that day.

Suddenly he snapped out of his daydreaming by Malfoy dramatically groaning in disgust. He looked around at the shocked faces of his fellow students in confusion. He could hear them whispering his name over and over. He looked over to Ron and Hermione for an explanation, Ron was just as lost as he was but Hermione was flushed with embarrassment.

"What a stupid _muggle_!" Draco spit out as he made eye contact with Hermione and then Harry.

Professor Snape also directed his dark gaze at the trio as he read the last line of the first chapter, "To Harry Potter — the boy who lived!"


End file.
